narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trials of the Ryukami
Arriving in Dorakuzan As the flash of light shone, both Jyuubi and Haizo were present in the world of dragons, Dorakuzan. "Follow me, Haizo Hyuga" ordered Jyuubi. Haizo squinted at Jyuubi comicly. "You don't have to be bossy about it.." Haizo said as he reluctantly followed. "Shut it, brat" Jyuubi replied as the two entered the elder's house. A comical vein appeared on Haizo's forehead as he sat respectively in front of the elder. Haizo bowed, and got re-situated, awaiting what the elder was about to say. Jyuubi gained a human-like form and bowed to the Elder, "My Lord, here is the child of the Ryukami trials." he began. The elder took one look at Haizo and broke into laugher. Haizo's eye twitched comicly. "What's so funny" Haizo said through grinding teeth. The elder finally stopped laughing, "Its the fact that a child like you holds the fate of Dorakuzan in his hands.... hahaha...." the elder stated. "Elder, I ask that you be serious, and see if this boy is worthy of the Trials." Jyuubi said. Haizo's posture began to droop and Jyuubi jabbed Haizo's back in a way so the elder would not see. Haizo's posture picked back up immidiately. The elder looked at Haizo for a good few minutes and then spoke, "This boy will die if he takes these trials." he finally said. Haizo looked at the elder. "Don't be quick to judge, sir. Here." Haizo said as he took out his Saitatsu blade, still sheathed. "Perhaps this could convince you otherwise." Haizo said formally. The elder stared at the blade, "Huh! Saitatsu-sama?!" he thought as he picked the blade up. "Maybe i was wrong, after all, for Saitatsu-sama to choose a pet like you, then you must be worth something." he continued Haizo held back his anger. "So, do I have your approval to take these Trials?" Haizo said through grinding teeth. The elder sighed, "Very well, but first, Jyuubi will explain the seriousness of these trials." he stated Jyuubi sighed. "Hyuga Haizo, I am close to certain that you will die. Nobody has ever passed all ten trials. The only other man to come close to passing failed on the final trial. He survived, but.." Jyuubi stopped, his head down. Haizo swore that he saw the dragon shed a tear, but as Jyuubi looked back up, no signs of crying were visible. "Well, Haizo? Will you take the trials? Are you willing to sacrifice everything to get there?" Jyuubi asked. Haizo immmidiately replied. "Yes. I will do whatever it takes to pass." Haizo said, smiling slightly. Jyuubi smiled. Preparing for the Trials As Haizo prepared for the trials, a visiter appeared before him. "Ah....Haizo-sama?" asked a voice, a feminine voice. Haizo looked behind him. "Hm? Whats up?" Haizo asked, half-focused on the visitor. The girl blushed, biting her thumb gently. "Ah... i just wanna.... wish you luck, Haizo-sama, in your trials." she replied "Haizo-sama..??" Haizo thought? "Thanks, um..." Haizo said, smiling. "Oh...my name is Yinveta, draconic for Cute." she blushed red while stating it. "Also, i wanna give you something for goodluck on your trials, if i may?" she asked. "Um, sure." Haizo said, facing Yinveta. Yinveta blushed and walked up to Haizo, gently kissing him for a second and pulled back, giggling. "Goodluck, Haizo-sama, please dont die." she said and run the other way, slightly giggling more. As the girl went away, comical question marks surrounded Haizo. "What..just happened?" Haizo asked out loud in a confused tone. "Isnt it obvious, you finally got some." said a voice above him. It was none other then Seireitou. "Why're you here?" Haizo asked rudely. "Dunno, stupid Jyuubi made me come here..... he lied, there are no big breasted women here..... Or Nude beaches...." he replied, irritated. Haizo casualy pointed to his left. "No beaches, but there is a mixed gender hot spring over there. And a nude beach is located a few towns away.." Haizo said casualy. "Why else did you come here?" Haizo asked. Too late, for Seireitou was already gone into the bathhouse. After a few seconds, female screams were heard, not of anger but of happiness.... Haizo sighed. He flickered, and seconds later, returned, Sei at his feet, a large comical bump on his head. "Let's try to control our urges here.." Haizo said. Seireitou scoffed, "Your just jealous, cause im tall, tan, and handsome and you third-world ugly." he replied Haizo smiled. "Really? May I ask how I even scored two girls then?" Haizo said. "Now then, changing subject..why are you here?" Haizo asked for the third time. Seireitou's mood finally became serious, "Dunno, Jyuubi asked me to come here for about a day, to see you off for something?" he asked. Haizo blinked. "Oh. Yes, the Trials Of the Ryukami.." Haizo's gaze wandered for a few moments, then went back to Seireitou. "I'm not sure what I'll be facing, but...thats what makes it a trial, right?" Haizo smiled. Seireitou chuckled, "Glad to see your happy about this, even though you might die. But then again, when has that ever stopped us, right?" he asked smiling Haizo rested his hand on Saitatsu's handle. "I'm already dead in a way, nothin' keeping me back." Haizo stated casualy. "Whoa, back up the Emo Train here." he replied, smiling as he turned his back, going for the door, "Haizo, good luck, and......Don't Die." he stated seriously. Haizo squinted comicly at Seireitou. "Geez, I'm startin' to think that nobody beleives in me.." Haizo said, slightly annoyed. Seireitou chuckled, "Well, one person does." he said as he flickered off. Haizo blinked in confusion. After a few seconds, Haizo said "Wait..when did that door get there??" Haizo asked aloud, reffering to the large door looming over him. Departure: The Heavens of Dorakuzan About an hour later, Haizo was called to the town square of Dorakuzan where millions of people came to see him off. Haizo merely waved at the large crowd, blush lines appearing on his face slightly. "Um, goodbye, everyone.." Haizo said in a very lame way. At the end of the crowd, was the Elder and Seireitou standing there, with a large portal behind them. "Hyuga Haizo, are you ready to proceed?" the elder asked Haizo looked at the elder and Seireitou seriously. "Hai." The Elder sighed, "Very well, The portal shall open for your departure in one hour. You have till then. Enjoy your life while you can." he then remarked. Haizo squinted at the elder comicly. "Geez..this guy is kinda rude for an elder.." Haizo thought to himself. With Saitatsu in its scabbard, dangling from Haizo's belt, he was prepared. Haizo flickered away. The crowd murmured for a few minutes, then one of the villagers stated "There he is!" The mn pointed to a rooftop, where Haizo lay, a comical sleep bubble coming fom his nose. The crowd left within minutes. One hour later Haizo lifted his eyelid drearily, and noticed a slight breeze. He jerkdhimself upright, and suddenly, a large portal ripped open, a few meters away from Haizo. Haizo got up, and went to the portal enterance. Saitatsu vibrated in its scabbard. Haizo gripped Saitatsu's handle, and walked into the portal. Next: The First Trial: The Willpower and Shame of Arulunda